


The Truth Of Sigyn

by Queenthe1st



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Death, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Midgard, Ragnarok, TheDarkWorld, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenthe1st/pseuds/Queenthe1st
Summary: THIS FIC IS NO LONGER GETTING UPDATED. I HAVE STARTED A REWRITE UNDER THE SAME NAME.  IT WILL SOON BE POSTED ONCE I HAVE FINISHED EDITINGYou think you know the stories of Thor, the Avengers and the dark elves, but you do not know half of it as they forgot all about her. The Queen, The Goddess - Sigyn. filled with Mischief, Mayhem, Fidelity and Espionage, this is going to be quite the adventure.So I did not actually know before writing this that Sigyn actually existed in the comics, so it's going to be mostly my own character just with her name.I'm really bad at summaries so I apologise.... it's practically a rewrite of all the Marvel movies that have anything to do with Loki in it plus some extra stuff here and there with Sigyn involved.





	1. The Beginning and the Truth

                              

OK, this is going to be a weird love story. In fact, it has so much more hate than love, that you may as well just call it a hate story. It’s just a bit mischief, a chunk of mayhem, and a sprinkle of espionage. So let’s start this ‘Hate’ story with a bit of backstory. Now, Asgardians are a weird bunch, they sing, drink and tell so many… How would you say?… Glossed over stories. That they start forgetting the truth. The supposed adventures of Thor, the Avengers and that dark elves debacle, in particular, are extremely glossed over. My favourite saying for moments like these is that 'the winner gets to write history.' The winner is the one who gets to decide what people know and what they should forget. In those stories, they seem to happily forget me. The Queen, the second - in - command, the sidekick, the Girl, The Princess, The Goddess, I am called by many names those are just the ones I’m partial too. You don't know me so I will give you my story. From the beginning to the end in every detail, unlike them.

  
‘Loki! Hurry up, or we’ll miss our lesson with the Weapons master!’ Thor Odinson yelled to his younger brother Loki, who was seven hundred Midgardian years old. However, he looked about fourteen Midgardian years and acted it too.  
‘Thor, slow down! You know that mother does not like us running!’  
‘Well, Loki, for your information there’s someone new and I want to meet her!’ Thor stood in front of his exasperated brother with annoyance.  
Loki went wide-eyed with realisation. Why had mother not told him? But then again it was probably father that told Thor. Of course! Father never tells him anything, it’s always Thor this, Thor that!  
‘I’ll race you!’ Loki changed his demeanour very quickly, with a mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly before Thor could realise what happened Loki had sprinted off to the training grounds.  
‘BROTHER!’ Thor laughed before he jogged to catch up to his small brother.

  
When Loki first saw her she was standing next to Sif, listening intently to the Weapons master (Aesir, who was the finest warrior in the Allfather’s Army), wearing her auburn hair in a simple bun, a navy tunic with black embroidery that she paired with grey leggings and a silver belt she also had a pair of silver gauntlets that were carved with flowers from all nine realms.

  
Loki was immensely intrigued, but what he didn’t realise was that he was staring and Sif noticed, so she told the girl and she turned around. She looked at him, her eyes a dark, dark blue, with the most amount of malice that he had ever seen in any person’s eyes. He rapidly realised that she was walking towards him and Loki quickly decided to run, which he did, straight into Thor. The girl rushed up and slapped him across the face so hard he fell to the ground.  
‘That was for staring and being rude.’ She said as she helped him up, ‘The name is Sigyn, and you should _**not** _ mess with me.’  
‘And I am Loki, prince of Asgard, son of Odin.’

  
After he introduced himself to the girl, Thor came up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulder, doubled over in fits of laughter. ‘Aye, brother, she is quite the firecracker!’  
Thor then left Loki by himself (like usual) and went over to where Frandal, Hogun and Volstagg. Sif and Sigyn were talking about something or rather.  
Loki turned away. Oh, how he wished he could be with mother in the library.

  
Throughout the day Aesir partnered Sigyn and Loki together to practice forms with their speciality weaponry, Loki with his daggers and Sigyn with her dual blades. When the instructor said to start, she ran forward and lashed out at her opposition in a flurry of blows, fighting with grace and sophistication. Loki fought back quicker, with more precise movements. They were pretty even until Sigyn dealt a blow to the prince in the stomach with the butt of her left blade, and placed a black leather boot on his stomach with her sword to his neck.  
‘Do you yield?’ Sigyn, out of breath, asked the raven-haired boy.  
He said in reply, as the smartass that he is, ‘Only if I can take you out to the Midsummer Ball?’  
She smiled ‘When pigs fly!’  
He smirked. A fat boar came squealing over, levitating in the air and landed beside Sigyn.  
She facepalmed and mumbled a yes.


	2. A crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Frigga talk and some accidental Seidr happens.

 

Frigga knew something was up with Loki the minute she started their Seidr lesson. Loki was distracted, and not paying attention which was very unusual of the boy who could not get enough of learning Seidr. Frigga had, had enough. ‘Loki what is wrong, you’re distracted and you are not even listening to me!’

Loki looked up at her in surprise as if he didn’t even realise that his mother was talking. It’s been a week since Loki met Sigyn and his thoughts haven’t left her since. Frigga sighed at her youngest son’s blank look on his face, she walked around the table to sit next to her son.

‘What is it?’

He looked up at her. ‘Why would anyone be bothering me?’

Frigga smirked ‘well, for one thing, I never asked if anyone was bothering you and two you’re not listening to your lesson unless you no longer want do these anymore?’

‘Fine, it’s that new girl, Sigyn. I asked if she would come to the Midsummer’s ball with me and I have not been able to rid her of my thoughts.’ Loki forces himself to tell his mother.

Frigga raised a brow ‘Is that so?’

Loki mumbled ‘Yes.’

Later that day Frigga found Odin nearing the training grounds watching the future kings of Asgard and their friend's training. ‘Did you plan on it, him falling for her?’ Odin replied ‘No, but how long do you think it will take for them to actually start courting?’ ‘Hmmm, six months.’ ‘I will say three.’ Odin and Frigga stood there watching over Sigyn and Loki sparring, silently agreeing on their bet.

Aesir gathered the children, ‘Ok, I want you to get into pairs and practice fighting in pairs, you will against another pair.’

Sigyn and Loki paired up against Sif and Thor. It was obvious as to who would win but more surprising things have happened. Sif and Thor were all brute strength, putting everything they have into their blows while Loki and Sigyn have to be quick, agile and tactical.

Sif ran forward with her staff towards Loki making the first move, then Sigyn using the moment slid underneath a slightly distracted Thor and created an illusion of herself in front of him, making him charge forward hammer a-blazing. Loki dodged Sif’s blow, and elbowed her in the back making her stumble a bit, using it to his advantage, he kicked her in the back making her fall down, while revelling in his victory he did not notice her getting up, she quickly punched him, knocking him to the ground. Thor had quickly realised it was an illusion of Sigyn, he thought it was of Loki’s Seider but he saw that he was busy with Sif that he would not have the concentration for such an illusion, it made him stop and turn around to face Sigyn, who had her eyes closed and her hands facing forward, her freckled face was scrunched up in concentration, she did not realise that everyone had stopped sparring and was watching her. Loki got up and rushed over to her, he caught her as she collapsed from exhaustion. Frigga came running over from where she was watching and told Loki to take her to the healers, Loki carefully picked her up and followed Frigga to the healers


	3. A Helping Hand

When Sigyn awoke she was surrounded by a group of people, Healers she quickly realised. Their gold dresses swished across the floor. She sat up, she waved away the healers, who were telling her that she should lay back down. In the corner of the room, she saw Loki pacing and his mother sitting wringing her hands. Sigyn was confused, why would the Queen be worried and why would Loki stay? Frigga looked up to see Sigyn up, her face lit up, _she was alright,_ she let out a breath she did not realise she was holding. Frigga tapped on Loki’s shoulder when he saw Sigyn he went over to her.

‘You’re alright! When did you learn to do Seidr?’

‘When I saw you do it to me, I wanted to learn.’ He was still confused.

‘When could you have done it? Well obviously not during the day, as you would have been training and have classes. So maybe during the night seeing as you are relatively more tired during the day.’ Sigyn noticed that while Loki rambled, Frigga came over with a small smile on her face.

‘Loki, you’re going to overwhelm the poor girl! Sigyn I have heard much about you from the weapons master, she said you are quite talented and seeing as you have practically self-taught yourself quite a hard illusion in about a week, I want you to join Loki’s Seidr lessons he has with me. Make sure you arrive ten minutes before four and bring a notebook and your blades.’ And with that Frigga walked away leaving Loki and Sigyn by themselves. Sigyn looked at Loki in amazement, she had a big grin on her face that made her nose scrunch up and her dark blue eyes light up, _she was going to be taught Seidr by the Queen of Asgard!_ She slid off the table and hugged Loki. Sigyn jumped around a bit and squealed in delight, all the while hugging Loki and guess what? Loki hugged her back. He was just as happy for her as she was herself, except he just held her tightly and smiled.

The next day was Sigyn’s first lesson when she finished weapon’s training she sprinted to her rooms and put on a black, fitted, full-length dress with a black cape with navy and gold accents and embroidery. It was relatively nice, to pair it off she left her hair down. She did as Frigga instructed and bring a notebook and put her double scabbard that hid her blades in her behind her cape. Sigyn ran to the library and got there twenty before four. She hurried into the library and sat the table that she knew the queen usually taught her son at. Ten minutes later Loki and Frigga met Sigyn at the table, the Queen had brought with her three big books, they were quite worn and old but they looked like they held secrets that only a few know. Sigyn was bubbling with excitement, while Loki just looked slightly bored.  

Near the end of the lesson, Sigyn was able to conjure up a dark blue butterfly. It danced around her head and landed on top of Loki’s pale nose. His eyes went slightly cross-eyed as he was trying to see the butterfly. The raven-haired prince shook his head to get the illusion off his nose, Frigga was smiling behind her hand at her small son while Sigyn was laughing quite loudly. It was a sweet end to the beginning of Sigyn’s dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Please comment and leave Kudos!
> 
> Please tell me some things I can improve upon as well!!  
> all will be greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Lara


End file.
